supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
Toad
Toad is the real male Toad in the Super Mario and the Princess Peach series as a playable character. He is played by Samantha Kelly. He thinks Jessica's drive is more boring than Wipeout Canada has ever seen. Hates Holly Hills and likes Daisy. At Arm Melter 16 when Santa was there, he had to caught up Pembroke's protect manager because he is Belleville's protect manager, while Toadette's Brockville, Yoshi's Cornwall and Birdo's Ottawa and the protect manager of Pembroke lost some mini stars. He was there because there were lots of contestants from Ben and Toad's Contest (not including Evan Cundal). Toad said "Most wins, yes!". At the event, Bristol Palin had to be caught by Toad because she was with Santa. Lots of contestants were dancing at the event. May 10 result Toad has often failed to qualify for the Today's Celebrity Birthdays May 10 since 1986. Since then, various colored Toads have failed to qualify for the date. Plans for a Swiss Open ticket A Toad is currently still pending of a Swiss Open ticket because of all the things he didn't use. The Toads didn't qualify for American Ninja Warrior in Indianapolis and every tennis tournament after Kerber won the 2016 Australian Open. At first, Toad needed Pokemon Shuffle's Update on April 26 events to end May 9; but eventually he was unlucky because that ends in three countries of the world. He didn't make it because none of the 2016 top 3 IndyCar drivers as of Barber competed on Ninja Warrior. Then after that, Toad needed to check May 10 birthdays to see Honduras fail to qualify or qualified; but he cried because Honduras qualified. The closest Toad was to a ticket to the Swiss Open was in April, when at Long Beach qualifying, issues of qualifying times prompted Toad from getting himself a ticket. He was one of the favourites to make it to round 3 of qualifying. Toad have also been close to a ticket in qualifying for the Grand Prix of Indy. He made it to round 2 but a slower lap time prevented him from qualifying for the main tournament. At the Indy 500, a various coloured Toad made the Swiss Open due to Saturday morning being delayed by rain. He made the Fast 9 that year and upset Honduras by a faster lap time. In the main race on May 29, Various Toads shocked the BATC world by a Montoya spin and thus the Colombians didn't defend their win from last year. Because IndyCar defeated the Sports Illustrated Swimsuit Models in Celebrity Family Feud, different species of Toads have punched a ticket to the 2016 Swiss Open in December. Relationships With Birdo Quotes *"Most wins, yes!" *"116 years, 256 days?" (Week 18) *"Dead Continent?" (Week 20, season 1) *"Kyotango, Okinawa?" (At Arm Melter 16) *"Lap 136 and a Polish flag?" (Season 6 week 21, Auto Club Speedway) *"Toadette, that's not a point for the team Eejit. That point belongs to Yoshi, Jiroemon Kimura and Birdo." (BATC1) *"Nicky, we're not Unanimous! Yoshi and Jiroemon Kimura are." (Backbone National Anthem) *"113 years, 148 days the lifespan of Terue Ashida at the time of her death?" (WEEK 1 of BATC2) *"Young money in the house, yes!" *"Galvantula in the Firestone Fast Six?" (2014 Grand Prix of Long Beach qualifying) *"Allen the Hookman Ford?" (Arm Melter 16) *"NO!!! THREE POINTS for YOSHI!" *"What's your problem, Yoshino Tanaka?" *"The Kawasaki nursing home! And I can't believe it's mine now!" *"Anonymous Pending Japanese!" (Week 4 of BATC 1 when Hatsue Ono appeared) *"Mr. Kollar?" (April 19, 1897 in a wheelchair) *"Five Mitsue Nagasakis and eight Terue Ashidas?" (BATC1 Week 15) *"A not very effective thing, season 1?" (August 9, 2013 in Brazil) *"A sending off at Fontana for Lugia?" *"The 2001, 2002 and 2009 Indy 500s? That's more damage than usual." (February 2, 2016 at IndyCar Media Day with Sweden) *"The Pinsir and the Meowth events ending on Germany's 40th birthday? Ouch." (May 9, 2015 playing Pokemon Shuffle) *"Pokemon Shuffle events ending May 10, 2016 and Honduras is 41? No." (2016 April 26) *"Celebi ending on Simon Pagenaud? No." (Pokemon Shuffle) *"Tepig's family ends on Maria Sharapova. Now she's out of the tennis game." (Pokemon Shuffle) *"Beedrill ending on Will Power. That is more unlucky." *"Pinsir ends May 11. That's the day after turning 40, Birdo." (2015 Indy 500) *"Wow. We love Indy 500 flips." (2015 Indy 500) *"The third Pinsir event ends on Charlie Kimball?" *"The 1991 Junior Go Karting World Cup is super effective." *"September 20 is a resistance?" *"Let's cancel the 2014 Grand Prix of Indianapolis! And postpone it Birdo!" (October 2013) *"It's an unlucky Thai CD. Needing women's singles CDs?" (2016 Swiss Open) *"Fak wai nai paen din and we have no Netherlands?" *"Lhao soo larn fun and we have no Russia?" Gallery Toad2.jpg Mparty6 toad.jpg Toad+Mario+Kart+DS.jpg|Toad's artwork from Mario Kart DS Toad Metropolitan.jpg|Toad's artwork from the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada 5_toad.jpg|Toad from Mario Party 5 Toadtoadette.jpg|Toad and Toadette from the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Toad3.png|Toad with another partner as seen in the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Purple_Toad_2.png|Purple Toad MP9_Select_Toad.png|Toad in Mario Party 9 Green_Toad_NSMBVR.png|Green Toad BlueToadOmega.png|Blue Toad mario_party_9_conceptart_jlmzU.jpg|Yellow Toad Magikruiser-Toad.png Mario_Rugby_Trophy_-_Toad.png MPWii_U_Toad_icon.png MTUSToad_Icon.png Toad_2.0.png ToadMarioKartSC.PNG ToadloseMP8.png ToadMp8.png ToadwinsMP8.png BrawlTrophy172.png My_Name_Is_Toad_7.png CharacterOverlayToad.png|Toad in Fortune Street Trivia *He did not appear in much episodes. *Toad dislikes Jessica Phillips on Canada's Wipeout. *He won 1 Arm Melter event with the most wins. *Etta James' At Last is his favorite gospel song. *June 12, 2013 is his least favorite death date because he went to the Deaths in 2013. *Toad looks like Sabrina Bryan and Yoshi during the Wipeout Canada episodes. *He thinks Pearl Krabs' O Narnia national anthem is not fun and it's boring. *Toad was signed up for the Ontario Armwrestling Board. *Toad lives in Belleville, Ontario. *Toad has a reputation of "The Brockville and Pembroke Towns". *Only Belleville contestant on Wipeout Canada. Drives with Kelsi Nielsen. *Toad is approx the same height and weight as an unevolved Pokemon or a Starter Pokemon. *Toad's favourite IndyCar race was the 2013 MAVTV 500 due to the little number of finishers. Category:Contestants on the 100 largest metropolitan areas in Canada Category:Characters Category:Mario characters Category:Mario series Category:Singing characters Category:S Category:ASBB Category:Contestants from Belleville Category:Contestants from Hastings County Category:Contestants Category:Ottawa and Arnprior Category:Mario Party characters Category:Mario Party Category:1985 Births Category:Ontario Category:19 Category:Nicki Minaj fans Category:Backbone Category:Males Category:Contestants landing on a Back Space Category:Played By Others Category:The Apprentice contestants Category:Super Bass Category:Wasaga Beach, Ontario Category:Contestants with Food Basics locations Category:Food Basics Category:Over the Top Category:Oshawa, Ontario Category:Darn its Category:Toadette's Enemies Category:Background Toads Category:Kelsi's Enemies Category:Arm Melter Category:Toadette's Friends Category:Contestants from Laurentian Valley Category:Pamela's Enemies Category:Fired Contestants Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Dancing with the Stars Contestants Category:Petawawa, Ontario Category:Petawawa and Pembroke Category:Contestants from Petawawa Category:Contestants from Pembroke Category:Wipeout Canadians Category:Arm wrestlers Category:The Toad Scene Category:Protect managers Category:Toad family Category:Living people Category:Arm Melter winners Category:Brockville, Ontario Category:Ottawa High Hookers Category:Arm Melter 16 Category:Renfrew County Category:Toads Category:Wipeout Canada contestants Category:Ben and Toad's Contest Category:Helpers Category:Ben and Toad's Contest season 1 contestants